paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups and the Beanstalk
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups and the Beanstalk". Review Title Card: Standard Rubble title card. Scene 1: Rubble is helping Farmer Yumi plant beans at the farm, as Chickaletta is eating them. Alex is on stilts, acting as a “giant”. Farmer Yumi suggests that they take a break. At the sight of Alex on the stilts, Rubble laughs. He then falls asleep. Rubble starts to dream. A giant beanstalk is seen growing, as Marshall tells Rubble to look at him. Rubble notices that Marshall is on the beanstalk, as Rubble yells at him to climb down. A giant is coming down the beanstalk. Marshall jumps down, and lands in Farmer Yumi’s arms. Alex steps on Bettina’s pen, and starts to pet her. Rubble says that he needs to call Ryder. Analysis: ***, This is very awesome. The writers for this show became a lot more smarter later on, using more references within the episodes around this point that kids would understand. This is obviously a reference to “Jack and the Beanstalk”. Scene 2: Rubble and Farmer Yumi call Ryder, as they assess the situation with Alex. Ryder says that not even a Giant Alex can stop them. Marshall and Rubble run passed Alex. Analysis: **, Storyline continuity. Scene 3: Alex’s stomps on the ground are making Marshall bounce, as he crashes into the other pups in the Elevator. Analysis: *3/4, There was no Marshall-crash segment. How saddening. Lookout: No pups are called individually, but Ryder says that the mission will take the whole PAW Patrol. Alex grabs Rubble from the slide and puts him in his truck. That’s actually funny. Ryder has the pups split up, with Zuma and Skye heading through the water, and the other pups following Ryder. Scene 4: Alex is rocking Cap’n Turbot’s boat. Ryder, Rubble, and Chase then show up, as Ryder tries to tell Alex that the boat isn’t a toy. He then tells him to throw the boat down gently, but Alex just tosses it carelessly into the ocean. the Cap’n falls out of the boat, as Zuma uses his buoy to get the Cap’n out of the water. The Mayor is presenting some special event, as Alex then comes over. The Mayor runs into City Hall, as Alex literally lifts the roof of the building up and grabs her. He then throws her all the way to Farmer Yumi’s, to where Chickaletta is. Skye then follows Alex, as he stomps through Main Street. Alex finds the giant lemonade cup to be empty, and just carelessly throws it. It lands on Marshall, while he is driving his truck. He uses his ladder to push it off. Analysis: ***, It was cool to see Alex messing with some of the stuff around Adventure Bay. Scene 5: Alex tells Mr. Porter that he’s very thirsty. Mr. Porter has smoothies with him, as he says that he’s going to need to make more, as Alex is happy. Ryder says that he knows how to get Alex to the top of the beanstalk. He then has Rocky and Rubble get fruit from Yumi’s farm. Chase and Marshall are to get the giant cup from the middle of Main Street. Alex picks up Chase’s truck, and makes siren sounds. Chase says “Hey, that’s official police property! And my siren does not sound like that at all!” Awesome line. Analysis: ****, This gets such a good rating because of Chase’s awesome line in this rather-boring episode. Scene 6: Marshall uses his hose to spray smoothy into the giant cup. Skye then uses her helicopter to fly the smoothy to Alex. Analysis: *1/2, Storyline continuity. Scene 7: Alex is playing with the train, as the Train Engineer says that it’s not a toy. Skye then shows up with the smoothy, as she taunts Alex with it. Alex runs after her, as she flies toward the beanstalk. Skye then flies into the cloud, as Alex follows her up the beanstalk. The pups rejoice, but then become saddened when Skye does not come back. Chase whimpers and says that he hopes that she’s ok. Oh god, please no. Ryder then says good job to the pups, as Alex says thanks for playing with him. Rubble then wakes up from his dream as Marshall accidentally hits him with some sprinkle-water as he’s wetting the beans. Rubble asks Marshall where’s Alex, as he’s confused about which is a dream and what’s reality. He does the same with Ryder when he shows up. Analysis: **3/4, Rubble’s reaction to waking up from his dream was done very well. Other than that, things were very average. Final Analysis I'll give it a 5 out of 10. That's a basic score. There wasn't anything too over-the-top great in this episode, but it wasn't bad by any means. Chase was nice in this episode, and Alex was brave enough to wear a belly-shirt the whole time! Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Rubble - He's a weird dreamer. 2. Alex - That was a nice belly-shirt he was wearing. 3. Chase - Some of his lines were nice. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular, Pups Save a Hoot, & Pups Save a Toof (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.909 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews